No Mistakes
by Miss Relena Darlian
Summary: The sequel to the 11 chapters of Almost A Mistake! Happens about 4 years later...


*indicates thinking  
  
  
This story takes place about four years after "Almost A Mistake", so   
don't read this until you've read what happened before!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No Mistakes  
  
  
He opens his eyes, the bright light from the morning sun shining in   
through the window of his house making him shield his face briefly. He   
turns his head to look at the sleeping figure next to him, watching the   
sunlight dance upon her and seem to tangle itself in her sandy hair. He   
brushes his lips lightly against her cheek, making her eyelashes flutter.  
Gently, he tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and props himself   
up on one elbow next to her. He smiles at her as her eyes slowly open.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs.Yuy." Heero says, putting his arms around her.  
  
Relena smiles back at him and nuzzles her head against his neck, running   
a hand across his chest. He brings her lips up to his and kisses her.   
  
She snuggles up against him. She could hardly believe she had been   
married to him for almost four years now.  
  
He pulls her ontop of him and brings the sheets up over them.   
  
"Heero, I know what you're thinking." she teases, running a hand through  
his hair.  
  
"What am I thinking?" he asks, putting his hands up the back of her  
nightgown and rubbing her back.  
  
"You're thinking you're gonna get what you want, aren't you?" she says,  
smiling down at him.  
  
He smirks and nods his head.  
  
"Well, you're right." she says and pulls the sheets over their heads.  
  
"DADDA, MOMMA, TIME TO GET UP!"   
  
They hear little feet running across the floor and into their bedroom.  
The noise stops and they feel someone climb into their bed. Their sheets  
are pulled off and they see a little boy smiling at them with prussian  
blue eyes and dark hair. He looks like a chibi version of his dad.  
  
Heero rolls over to face him and smiles at the sight of his son. "I'm  
awake, Odin, see?"  
  
"No, Dadda, you have to get UP." Odin says, tugging at one of his dad's   
fingers with his little hand.   
  
"Why?" Heero asks, kissing Odin on the cheek.  
  
"Cartoons." Odin says, grinning.  
  
"..."  
  
Odin glares. (I wonder who he got that from...)  
  
"OK, OK, I'm getting up." Heero says and rolls out of bed.   
  
Odin slides down onto the floor and reaches up for Heero's hand. Heero  
has to bend down to hold on to his hand and he lets Odin lead him into   
the living room. Odin turns around and says, "Hi Momma!" before leaving.   
Relena laughs as she watches them go out the door and she gets up to go   
make breakfast.  
  
"Dad, look, Goku is turning Supper San!" Odin says excitedly. (I know I  
spelt Super Saiyan wrong, that's just how Odin says it.)  
  
They finally get Odin to come eat breakfast when Dragonball Z is over.  
Odin suddenly pulls a plastic nerf gun out of the back of his shorts and  
aims it at Relena. "Say goodbye, Momma." he says, half giggling.  
  
Relena looks at Heero with wide eyes. "Heero, what in the heck have you  
been teaching him?! If he looks like you, does he have to act exactly   
like you too?!"  
  
Heero looks past her and puts a hand over his mouth to keep from   
laughing. Relena puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"Heero, I don't see what's so funny about this! You used to never laugh,  
and now you laugh about something that's not even funny..." she says and   
trails off.   
  
Heero points behind her and she turns around to see Odin who has a   
pancake on his head and is covered with syrup.   
  
"Odin!" Relena says, laughing. "What were you trying to do?"  
  
"Eat pancakes." comes his reply, and he grins at them with syrup   
running off of his chin.  
  
Heero picks up the messy kid out of the chair. "Come on, you little  
monster. You have to take a bath now."  
  
"Nu-uh, you do." Odin says.  
  
"No I don't, I'm not the one covered in syrup." Heero says.  
  
Odin brings up his hand and laughs as he smears syrup across Heero's   
cheek. "Now you are." Odin says, giggling.  
  
Relena giggles and Heero glares at her.   
  
"Come here, Relena." Heero says, smirking at her.  
  
"I don't think so." she says and backs up, laughing.  
  
"Let's get her, Odin." Heero says and puts Odin down.  
  
"No fair, two against one!" Relena says as Heero and Odin chase her   
through the house.   
  
Heero easily catches her and pins her down, and then Odin runs and falls  
ontop of her, getting syrup on her too.  
  
Odin laughs. "Now Momma has to take a bath."  
  
  
  
An hour later, Heero and Relena are collapsed on their bed, watching   
Odin run around and around the room.  
  
"He is so full of energy..." Relena sighs and leans her head against  
Heero.   
  
"Odin, don't you wanna take a nap?" Heero asks hopefully.  
  
"No." Odin says and pretends to blast his action figure Frieza with his  
action figure Trunks. He throws Frieza against the wall. "Dad?"  
  
"Hmm?" Heero groans, his eyes closed from exhaustion of dealing with his  
son.  
  
"Be Frieza, and I'll be Piccolo, OK?" Odin says.  
  
"Sorry, Odin, you already wore me out." Heero replies.  
  
"Will you, Momma?" Odin asks.  
  
"I'm worn out too." Relena answers.  
  
"Can I have a brother to play with?" Odin asks.  
  
Heero and Relena both break into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Yeah, you can have one if you go take a nap." Heero says to Odin and  
grins at Relena who pokes him in the ribs.  
  
Odin yawns.  
  
"See, you are tired." Heero says.  
  
"OK, I'm going to take a nap." Odin says and runs out of the room.  
  
Heero rolls over and puts an arm around Relena. "That was too easy." he  
says and kisses her neck. "What do you say we try for twins?"  
  
"Heero!" she giggles and kisses him as he unbuttons her blouse.  
  
Odin is going through the living room and heading for his room when he  
hears a knock on the door.   
  
"It's Duo!" comes the voice from behind the door.   
  
Odin runs to the door and says, "Hi, Duo!"  
  
Duo opens the door after discovering that it isn't locked. Hilde, Trowa,  
Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, and Sally are with him.  
  
Catherine picks Odin up and hugs him. "How are you doing, Odin?" she   
asks him.  
  
Odin just smiles back at her and looks at the others.   
  
"Where are your parents?" Quatre asks Odin.  
  
"Um, they're making me a brother!" Odin says excitedly.  
  
Everyone's eyes get wide and Duo is speechless for the second time  
in his life.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fin! How'd you like it? It was short, I know, but it just lets you know   
pretty much what happened after they were married. I know I didn't put   
anything about Wufei and Sally in this fic, I'm saving that for...A   
Wufei/Sally fic! Just wanted to let you know that I owe my knowledge of   
the names from DBZ to my sister! Anyway, thanks for reading people, I   
don't think there will be a sequel to this one. More fics to come,   
though!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I am not getting paid for this fic. I am not associated with  
Sotsu/Sunrise in any way, and don't sue me because I have no money!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
